


Drunk Diamonds

by Bladesilverred



Series: Earth Education [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladesilverred/pseuds/Bladesilverred
Summary: This is self-indulgent fluff and I'm not sorry.





	Drunk Diamonds

They hadn’t meant for it to get out of hand.

On a trip to visit Steven, Blue and Yellow discovered a substance called “alcohol.”

Steven explained that it was something adult humans consumed, often during celebrations or other social gatherings.

He also added that it had mind altering effects, causing one to lose control of their bodies.

“Does this ‘alcohol’ have the same powers over the mind as I do? Surely a human substance cannot compare to a Diamond’s power, no?” White had asked.

Steven assured her that she was much more powerful, and it was just something people did to have fun or distract themselves from reality.

Then Yellow had rolled her eyes and said, “Steven, show us this human liquid and we will be the judge of its powers.”

The young gem had told them only adults were allowed to buy it, which prompted Blue to remind him that they were many millennia old.

After the giant dictators raided a Beach City liquor store (and Steven had gotten Greg to go back and pay for the stolen goods), they returned to White’s headship.

Which is where they found themselves now.

White had decided that she would try champagne. She now sat on her control chair, laughing hysterically as Amethyst shapeshifted into silly forms and cracked jokes.

Yellow and Blue had tried whisky. Yellow seemed relatively unaffected, the only telltale signs were a slight bronze flush and goofy smile on the otherwise serious gem.

Blue, however, seemed to have the most noticeable reaction of the three.

“Steee-von! This strange liquid is wonderful! I feel absolutely giddy,” the azure gem shouted loudly, staggering towards a nervous Steven.

“Hey, Blue,” he called.

Blue dropped to her knees with a loud crash and scooped him up. “This was a wonderful idea!”

“Yeah, uh, thank Yellow for that,” he replied, hoping she would set him down before she accidentally hurt him. He was suddenly regretting not following Garnet as she ran back to the temple when the Diamonds had started drinking.

Luckily for Steven, that was exactly the right thing to say. “YELLOW!” Blue exclaimed, throwing him in the air as she struggled to get to her feet.

After floating back down to the floor, Steven shouted up to the three Diamonds, “You guys have fun! I’ll come back to check up on you later!” and hurried back to the temple.

They barely heard him.

Blue finally managed to stand and was stumbling over to Yellow.

“Yel-low, always so mel-low,” she sang.

Said gem laughed and commented with a smirk on her face, “Steven was right about this mind-altering substance if it makes you think I could ever be described as mellow.”

“But nooothing else rhymes with yelllllow,” Blue pouted.

This only made Yellow laugh harder, “Oh, Blue, you always could make me laugh!”

Blue’s response was to pout harder, which Yellow rewarded with a kiss.

“And youuu always could maaaake me smile!” Her laughter was infectious, and soon both gems were in fits.

“Lies! You didn’t smile for six thousand years!” Yellow shouted through her laughter.

Now it was Blue’s turn to give her companion a kiss. “Wellll now that I have done it againnn, I won’t stopppp for the nnnnext six thouuuusand,” she slurred.

The golden gem scooped her up in her arms, eliciting a surprised scream.

“Well then I guess I will just have to stay right here with you, so I can enjoy every second of it,” she said, placing a kiss on the forehead of the squirming gem in her arms.

“Ew, gross!” yelled Amethyst from across the room. She was standing on top of a sleeping White Diamond, covering her eyes with her arm.

“Shhhut uuup, tiny Amethyst, she looooves me,” shouts Blue with a smirk.

“Okay, Yellow can babysit Blue D. I’m not gonna stick around for all this mushy stuff,” muttered the purple gem as she headed out of the ship.

The now kissing pair didn’t notice her absence.


End file.
